Windows for vehicles, such as pick-up trucks or vans for example, often include a large rear or side fixed window with an opening that is selectively covered and uncovered by a movable window panel to provide ventilation within an interior of the vehicle. When closed, the movable window panel is positioned within the opening such that the movable window panel is flush with the fixed window. The movable window panel is then moved to an offset position, i.e. a non-flush position, to provide ventilation by uncovering the opening. The movable window panel can then be slid along a track or guide rail to completely uncover the opening.
Such window configurations provide challenges for packaging locking mechanisms and guide mechanisms to control movement of the movable window panel. These mechanisms must be able to withstand wind loads when the movable window panel is in the offset or fully open positions. Further, the overall window assembly must be tightly sealed and the locking mechanism should be configured to deter theft. Also challenging is packaging the guide and locking mechanisms to maintain an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the vehicle window. More cost effective solutions and simplified hardware configurations are continually sought after to address these challenges.